2013-02-15 Pizza Run
New York City is the Capital for many, many things of or relating to food. People travel the world over to the Big Apple for its Michelin Star restaurants, or for their regional takes on favourites. Take pizza, for example. Chicago has their style, San Francisco their own.. but New York City? Capital. Of. The. World. Even better? It's close. Well, close enough for a teleporter, anyway. And, on top of that? The smaller eateries of the boroughs have better pies than Manhattan. Say it ain't so! It is true, however. Friday night, and the request is made for pizza. Or rather, Kurt is really, really in the mood for the tomato pie, and in direct defiance of doctors orders (he's such a child at times!), has teleported the entire way, from the mansion to a back alley near the pizzaria. Anyone with a discerning sense of hearing might actually catch the soft *BAMF* as he appears, though when he does 'show', he's up, and attached to the side of a building; winter coat on, hat, scarf.. all bundled for the cold weather. Bike...retrieved. The machine was luckier than its rider...it didn't have a church dropped on it, but after Mend disappeared with the mutants, the cops took it to a safe place. For which Marissa Sometimes owes them. Now, she's heading for the pizza place. Wait. What's that? Unlike most civilians, Mend looks up. In so doing she sees a shape on the side of a building. That's not a regular human. Is it Spider-Man? She peers upwards. Kurt takes a long moment, and begins to teleport in short bursts until he hits the ground with booted feet. His tail is tucked up under his coat; why make people more distressed than they may actually be to see him? It's out of the darkness, then, he comes, to show himself in the streetlights. "Fraulein?" A smile comes, showing the hint of pointed teeth. "You are looking well." He recognizes her. He saw her without the mask. Quite a few people did. There are already rumors. She's going to have to deal with it...Highball wouldn't have listened, in her analysis, to Mend. "Hello," she offers to the odd-looking mutant. "I always come out of it looking well, in the end." Advantage of healing powers...even weird ones like hers. Now that Kurt knows she's not going to run away screaming, he slowly offers his right hand, followed by something of a flourished bow. His words are thickly accented in German, despite sounding as if he is, indeed, fluent in English. "I have the advantage.. which I will remedy, fraulein. I am called the Amazing Nightcrawler. Some wouldn't put that 'Amazing' part on, but critics will be critics." Haters will hate? "I had the .. honour of seeing you at the church." Mend laughs. "I thought that was part of Spider-Man's tagline. Mend." A pause. "Marissa. And yeah. I'm never going to church again," she quips. "Bastard dropped it on me, didn't he." Yeah, exact details, slightly hazy. "Spiderman has nothing on me," comes the grinned response as he straightens from the anachronistic greeting. Apparently Kurt has heard it before. "Ja.. und I caught 'Marissa'. I am sorry for that." There's a moment before he shakes his head, his voice lowering, "Do not let that keep you from attending Mass. They are not all like that." He's ready to continue on that particular tangeant before the inquiry that isn't is given. The blue elf nods slowly. "It was explosives, ja. We hadn't gotten them all." Mend shakes her head. "No, no. I've fought a supervillain in a church twice, and..." And died both times. "It's a joke. Mostly. Although becoming Catholic would give my dad even more apoplexy. They aren't too keen on people like me, though." By which she does *not* mean mutants. "I wish they would not pick houses of God," Kurt murmurs. "So many innocent souls." Perhaps may seem a little strange to hear such things from a blue-furred.. creature such as himself, but there it is. Yellow eyes peer at the girl before him, "Catholics aren't too keen on people 'like you'? If I may ask, what is 'like you'? If they welcome mutants in with.. if not open arms, then perhaps turning the cheek und the proverbial blind eye, why would they not take you?" Mend snorts. "Oh, I'm far worse than a mutant from their point of view. Well, I *am* a mutant, but...I'm also a lesbian." And hey, she doesn't even flinch when she admits it any more. That's taken work and practicing in front of a mirror. Kurt stands still in the partial darkness, and he chuffs a soft laugh, nodding his head as he looks down, enlightened. "Ja.. a sin. The act a sin to the Church, though sinners are always welcome." He takes a deep breath before he looks up again. "I'm glad you still defend the church, even if it is just a building in which you fight." Mend shakes her head. "If I had the choice, I wouldn't have chosen it. Let's not argue about that, though. And I was defending the people, not the building. Not that it's not a shame it got blown up, it was pretty." Something of a sad smile creases the blue elf's face. "I am not arguing. I understand both sides." Kurt offers something of a supportive smile. "Some of my best friends are gay. I am not, but I do not turn my back on them. They, too, would not choose their path. But it is one that they walk." Turing about in the direction of the church.. some streets away, he sighs. "It was pretty, but the teaching was not." "Eh, but if we let somebody like Highball blow it up, we prove them right." She lets out a breath. "I was *going* to get some pizza." "It is the one thing I live for," and Kurt takes a step from the shadows to be more in the light. At his action, there are a couple of people who take that step away, and he continues, "Pizza as well as trying to keep our kind from stepping their foot in 'it', as it were." How, why, however.. he simply doesn't say. "I do know of a good pizza shop around the corner. It is the reason I came into the City, actually.." Mend ahas. "Not that there are that many *bad* pizza joins in New York. One of the advantages of being here. I do miss good Mexican, though." Because. She's from the southwest. Everyone else's Mexican is distinctly inferior. Especially chimichangas. Only Arizonans can get those right. The smile returns, and it's a little broader and has something behind it. "Sal's Pizza, right there," and Kurt points, the place a few doors down. Half a block, tops. "They make the best. On the island, they make pizza for the tourists." Sounds a little funny coming out of a German, mind.. but he's in earnest. So not a tourist! Well, except when he wants to try and pick up girls. "Mexican.. I do like Thai. Spicy." Offering an arm, he's ready to go get those pizzas. Mend takes the arm. "So. Did anything happen *after* the church fell on me?" Somebody dug her out. Somebody got her back to the tower and left her in the rec room. Without going through the door. Without triggering any alarms. She's rather impressed by that. "You were dug out, ja.." Kurt begins the walk towards the shop, though.. even though he did offer his arm, he winces when it's taken. No sound, no breath of air.. just that flicker. Her other questions, however.. that receives a whistle, that theatric non-chalance type whistle that is seen and heard in so many, many movies. "Und taken home. Safe und sound." "Through locked doors, past security systems I test regularly." She flickers a grin. "Somebody cheated, didn't they." She doesn't quite know Kurt's a teleporter, but SOME kind of mutant ability had to have been involved. Kurt wiggles his fingers on his free hand. "That would be cheating, if it was told how it was done. But," and he blinks yellow eyes at the girl upon his arm. "Are you in charge of your security systems?" Here, he's a bit more concerned. "Perhaps you could black your windows so no one can look in?" Though, those yellow eyes DO help a great deal. "Unless they are, und some simply have better eyesight than normal." Brows rise under the hat that sits so easily upon an indigo-coloured head, and to his credit, Nightcrawler never hesitates in either his step or his response. "Nope. Never said that. A very good friend is young and very capable." He looks over towards his companion, and the smile creeps across his face. "Besides, you are a mutant, ja?" His voice is low; something he's used to. "We always learn things at a young age, out of necessity." "I kind of got my powers late, but I..." And something in her pocket beeps. "Oh for...I'm sorry. I have to go." Downside to being an official superhero? Always on call. She detaches herself with an apologetic look and heads for her bike. Pizza will have to wait. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs